


Be My Mirror (the Shielded Sky remix) {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I create an art remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox">k_nightfox's</a> gorgeous high fantasy style fic, "A Bright Blade in a Shielded Sky," by representing Merlin's relationship with his hitherto unknown twin, the new King of Ælfheim, Emrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Mirror (the Shielded Sky remix) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright Blade In A Shielded Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613684) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox). 



> I was absolutely delighted (and terrified, again, lol) by my remixee this year; k_nightfox, I hope you feel I've done your fic justice with this drawing of mine. I really struggled with finding a way to make this not just a straight up illustration, but an actual factual remix of your tale. In the end I decided that making art for it is really a remix in it's own right, and I hope you agree!
> 
> Title is taken from a line of Coldplay's song, "Viva La Vida."
> 
> I owe hugely huge thanks to my beta, Amphigoury, for holding me accountable for all those things that really do have to get fixed. *hugs* Thanks also to Rocknvaughn and Jelazakazone, cheerleaders extraordinaire, for their support as I agonized over everything. And more thanks go to the gsd chat folks (you know who you are! :D) for being there when I needed an extra boost of motivation. 
> 
> Drawn with a digital tablet in GIMP.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT THE EXPLICIT PERMISSION OF THE ARTIST**  
> 

[ ](http://orig12.deviantart.net/194e/f/2015/095/4/c/4cd93cfa64d01250f771b8795d1a30c8-d8ombla.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for looking; comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
